Turning coat
by october57rain
Summary: Having just lost his wife John Winchester takes his two boys to a motel to clear his head. Unlike most single parents John Winchester has more to worry about then any other. He worries about the boogie man and bumps in the night as he knows they are not just myths, but real and he wishes he could lock that closet door to keep his boys safe. short skit - quick read


**TURNING COAT**

The motel room is dark, except for the lighted lamp between two double beds and the red neon sign out side flashing "VACANCY".

**John Winchester **(30 years old) is cleaning up in the bathroom. The door closed.

**Dean Winchester **(8 years old) is huddled in the dark against the headboard on the bed. In his arms he securely holds Sam Winchester.

**Sam Winchester **(6 months old) is sleeping after eating the now empty bottle sitting under the lighted lamp.

_A knock comes on the door. Dean wipes the millionth tear he has cried ,so far, from his cheek and lays Sam on the bed to answer the door._

_It is the manager and he has brought a small bassinet._

**MANAGER:** Here you go son, would you like me to help you with your baby brother? _(He places the bassinet against the far wall near the corner)_

**DEAN****:**_(His voice quivering) _No, Thank you I have this one.

_The manager leaves_  
_Dean carries Sam Winchester to the bassinet and tucks him in._

**DEAN****:** Don't worry Sammy, Dad and I, we are here to keep you safe

_Dean stands over his brother, watching him. He is crying again (sniveling quietly).  
He takes a deep breath and begins to withdraw the pain.  
The tears fall no more.  
The burden so heavy for an eight year old  
Dean walks over to his bed and curls into  
a ball of twisted blankets and limbs._  
_The bathroom door opens bringing more light into the room._  
_Giving form to a shadowy figure no one sees, but its there._

_John walks out fully dressed and sees the large lump of body and blanket._  
_He walks over and unravels the emotionally broken Dean, who has finally fallen asleep._

_John sits on the edge of the bed and looks at his children._  
_First he watches Dean for a moment, then the bassinet and back again._  
_Then he too begins to cry again, but manages to inhale his pain back in._

_**Azazel (Yellow-Eyed Demon)**__ Steps out of the dark corner by the bassinet_  
_and at first John don't see him._  
_John is watching over his sleeping Dean_  
_John is still crying but it is a near silence cry._

_Azazel with his devilish grin traces the top frame structure of the bassinet with his finger, while admiring the sleeping Sam Winchester_

**JOHN****:** _(kisses Dean's Forehead)_ Don't you cry no more, my son. I am here to bring you peace.

**AZAZEL:** _(Turns to John)_ Oh! How touching. John you are a devoted man ready to fight the good fight for your wayward son.

_John jumps over Dean to the middle night stand and quickly withdraws the gun he left in the drawer earlier._  
_Azazel raises his hands and shakes them back and forth in a play like gesture._

**AZAZEL:** OOOHHH, I am scared. _(He tilts his head and grins then waves an arm across the air._  
_John sails over the bed and slams into the wall)._

**AZAZEL****:** Don't bother trying to move John Eric Winchester or else I will have you on my plate for dinner.

_Azazel watches John as he struggles to break free from the invisible force, holding him against the wall, and then returns his attention to Sam, who is still asleep_

**AZAZEL****:** AAAHHH! My prodigy child you will one day bring me such pleasure and joy. I can just feel it building inside you. _(Azazel disappears.)_

_John falls to the floor on his hands and knees._  
_He covers his head with his hands and gathers all his strength._

**JOHN****:** Boys, this is war and we are strapping in for the ride.

SCENE BREAK  
NEW SCENE

_The early morning sun is rising across the horizon giving a tinted yellow-orange glow to a beautiful morning._  
_The porch sits shadowed in darkness._  
_John's hand knocks on the door and waits, then knocks again and waits._

_A rustling is heard inside._  
_And then the door creaks open_

**ROBERT STEVEN SINGER, (BOBBY), **_opens the door just enough to stick his head out, while concealing the shotgun he holds in one hand behind the door._

**BOBBY:** What do you want and who are you. Don't bother answering because I don't care about either. Now get off my property before I bury you in the backyard.

_Bobby starts to close the door, but John braces it with his empty hand as Sam is in the other and Dean is clutching his side._

**JOHN:** A friend sent me. She said you can help. Her name is Karen.

**THE END**


End file.
